Toy animals, such as stuffed animals, provide countless children with innumerable hours of enjoyment. Small children and their parents are drawn to toy animals that have whimsical shapes and that respond in amusing ways to being handled.
It has been a continuing challenge to toy designers to develop new versions of toy animals appealing to small children and their parents. This invention is addressed to that challenge.